Seria Czterech Żywiłów - Powietrze
by Tilia.Snapeerka
Summary: Po odrodzeniu Voldemorta, Zakon chce wysłać Harry'ego do walki, a raczej na pewną śmierć. Przed tymi wydarzeniami uratuje go najmniej oczekiwana, najbardziej znienawidzona to tej pory osoba czyli... Severus Snape? Podróż za ocean, wampiry, wilkołaki i nie tylko. Seria Czterech Żywiołów powraca!
1. Prolog

Autor: Tilia Snapeerka

Tytuł: Seria Czterech Żywiołów – Powietrze (I)

Bety: euphoria i Zilidya (dziękuję bardzo ;* )

Rodzaj: crossover HP/Twilight; Snape mentors Harry

Parringi główne: HP/JB; EC/BS

Ostrzeżenia: +18: tortury, śmierć bohaterów pierwszo- i drugoplanowych; ogólnie pojęty wampiryzm idealny – kto nie znosi Twilighta niech nie czyta; przy rozdziałach bardzo brutalnych pojawią się indywidualne ostrzeżenia.

Długość: seria składająca się z czterech części; nie mniej niż 30 rozdziałów w jednej części.

N/A: Akcja dzieje się pomiędzy Czarą Ognia a Zakonem Feniksa. Wszystkie wydarzenia, które dzieją się w Zakonie i dalszych częściach, zostały zignorowane lub zmienione.

Harry nie wie o istnieniu Zakonu. Całe wakacje spędzał u swojego wujostwa. Dzieci Weasleyów i Hermiona także nie zostały poinformowane o Zakonie.

N/A: Tekst ten zaczął powstawać w roku 2011, czyl dawno, _bardzo dawno temu._ Późnej, jak to zazwyczaj bywa, zabrakło weny, chęci i czasu. Mimo że minęły 4 lata (!) czały czas jestem maniakiem ff, choć nie takim jak kiedyś i dlatego postanowiłam dokończyć to co kiedyś zaczęłam. Nie obiecuje co tygodniowych, ba nawet co miesięcznych aktualizacji, ale postaram się by _Żywioły_ nie umarły śmiercią naturalną, chociaż było blisko ;-)

Tekst powstał na Życzenie Wiany. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba.

Nie przedłużając, życzę przyjemnej lektury.

 **Prolog**

 _Kilka dni po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego._

Nad Hogwartem pogrążonym w mroku nocy, szalała burza. Mimo później pory, Albus Dumbledore nie spał. Siedząc za dyrektorskim biurkiem, rozmyślał nad ostatnim zebraniem Zakonu Feniksa.

\- Oh, Fawkes. - Czarodziej odwrócił się do feniksa. Stworzenie obserwowało go uważnie. - Nie wiem co robić! Harry odgrywa najważniejszą rolę w tej wojnie. Musimy posłać go na pole walki. Tyle osób już zginęło. Tylu wspaniałych czarodziei i czarownic poświęciło swe życie dla Jasnej Strony! Musimy pokonać Toma za wszelką cenę... - Faweks przerwał mu swoim śpiewem.

\- Masz rację stary przyjacielu. Nie możemy posłać tego chłopca na śmierć. Ale teraz jest już za późno. Byłem zbyt uległy i zgodziłem się na to.

 _Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa - Zebranie._

\- Albusie! - Molly Weasley uderzyła swoją pulchną pięścią w stół, wstając. Zdziwiony czarodziej spojrzał na nią. - Zdaję sobie doskonalę sprawę z tego, że Harry jest niepełnoletni i, że nie ma żadnego specjalnego przygotowania, by brać czynny udział w wojnie, ale... Nie mogę dłużej narażać moich dzieci na niebezpieczeństwo! Przyjaźń z Harrym takie za sobą niesie! Chłopak musi stanąć do walki i pokonać Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Inaczej zabiorę dzieci z Hogwartu!

\- Molly... - zaskoczony Lupin zwrócił się do kobiety. - Wiesz dobrze, że Hogwart to...

\- Najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na ziemi – Weasley przerwała mu. - Nie prawda Remusie. Przypomnij sobie co miało miejsce, gdy Harry i Ron byli w pierwszej klasie. A kolejny rok?! Ginny o mało nie zginęła przez dziennik Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! A śmierć Cedrika?!

Zapadła cisza. Rozmowy prowadzone na boku, przerwano. Zszokowani członkowie Zakonu patrzyli jak Molly Weasley, czerwona na twarzy, wraca na swoje miejsce.

\- Albusie – głos Moody'ego przerwał ciszę - muszę zgodzić się z Molly. Im szybciej wrzucimy Pottera w wir walki tym, być może, szybciej pozbędziemy się Voldemorta. Chłopak będzie miał wsparcie wykwalifikowanych i wtajemniczonych aurorów. W tydzień mogę mu zapewnić przyśpieszony kurs obrony.

\- Słyszałeś Albusie. Harry będzie przeszkolony. Ja wierzę, że da sobie radę. Zawsze dawał – odezwała się Tonks.

\- Może zróbmy głosowanie – zaproponował Kingsley. - Kto jest za tym, żeby Harry Potter wyruszył na wojnę?

Molly bez wahania pierwsza podniosła rękę. Za nią zaś Moody, Tonks, Kingsley i Mundungus Fletcher. Weasley spojrzała na swojego męża.

\- Kochanie... - zaczął Artur - wiesz, że nie chcę, by dzieciaki znajdowały się w niebezpieczeństwie, ale czy w zamian za to możemy posyłać Harry'ego na pole bitwy?

\- Arturze, Alastor przed chwilą zapewnił nas, że Harry będzie miał bardzo dobrą ochronę.

Pan Weasley pokręcił głową, ale podniósł rękę.

\- Harry da se radę. – Hagrid również podniósł rękę.

\- Pewnie, że tak Hagridzie – zapewniła go pani Weasley.

W tym momencie do kuchni wpadł zdyszany Syriusz Black.

\- Hardodziob zaczął hałasować i nie mogłem go uspokoić. Czy coś mnie ominęło?

\- Syriuszu, jesteś za czy przeciw temu, by Harry zaczął brać czynny udział w wojnie? - zapytał go wprost Kingsley.

\- Co?! Czyj to pomysł?! - Zszokowany mężczyzna rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Mój Syriuszu – odpowiedziała spokojnie pani Weasley. - Harry otrzyma wsparcie aurorów. Przejdzie specjalny trening. Wierzę, że da sobie radę.

\- Czy wyście poszaleli?! To przecież jeszcze dzieciak!

\- Dzieciak, który już raz pokonał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo Syriuszu! I za każdym razem radził sobie z przeciwnościami! Wszystko zostało już ustalone. Możesz głosować przeciw, jeśli tak jest twoja decyzja.

\- Oczywiście, że nie zgadzam się na to! Luniak, a ty jak głosowałeś?

\- Jeszcze nie oddałem głosu. Ale popieram Syriusza. Jestem przeciw.

\- Nie rozłączni jak zwykle. - Po raz pierwszy odezwał się Snape. Mężczyzna stał w kącie kuchni i wszystko bacznie obserwował. - Mimo, że Potter często wykazuje skłonności samobójcze, nie sądzę by tym razem, na wasze życzenie, oddał się w ręce Czarnego Pana. Jednak nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań, żeby walczył. Jestem za.

\- Snape! JAK śmiesz?! - Syriusz chciał już rzucić się na niego z pięściami, ale powstrzymał go Remus.

\- Opanuj się Syriuszu – odezwał się Albus. - Na razie mamy osiem głosów za i dwa przeciw. Minerwo, jakie jest twoje stanowisko?

\- Jestem za – odpowiedziała kobieta.

\- Dziewięć do dwóch. Mój głos nic nie zmieni, więc wstrzymam się od głosowania. Alastorze? – Dumbledore zwrócił się do aurora. - Kiedy, najszybciej jak to możliwe, jesteście w stanie przygotować szkolenie dla Harry'ego?

\- Możemy zacząć nawet jutro rano. Jednak Potter musi zostać przeniesiony w jakieś bezpieczne i sprawdzone miejsce. Proponuję Kwaterę Główną. Jeśli Syriusz nie ma nic przeciwko. – Szalonooki spojrzał na Blacka. Ten tylko kiwnął głową. - W takim razie ja już muszę wyjść i przygotować to i owo. - Stary auror podniósł się. - Tonks za mną. Pomożesz mi.

\- Tak jest. – Kobieta zasalutowała żartując. Kiwnęła głową na pożegnanie i wyszła za Moodym.

\- Ja również muszę wrócić do swoich obowiązków. – Snape spojrzał znacząco na Blacka. - Nie to co inni. - Syriusz zmrużył oczy, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

\- W taki razie zebranie uważam za zakończone.

 _Biuro dyrektora_

Błyskawica przecięła niebo. Albus Dumbledore zamknął zmęczone oczy.

\- Przepraszam Harry.

W dyrektorskim gabinecie rozbrzmiał smutny śpiew feniksa.

 _W tym samym czasie_

\- Albusie, ty stary głupcze. – Severus Snape nerwowo przeglądał swoje papiery, klnąc cicho pod nosem. - Nie lubię tego bachora, ale to samobójstwo. Bezmyślna Weasley. Durny Albus...

Mistrz Eliksirów za pomocą różdżki lewitował do podróżnego kufra tony papierzysk. W walizce znajdowały się dość mugolskie ubrania, mały kuferek z zestawem polowym do ważenia eliksirów.

Snape odwrócił się od biurka i zaczął grzebać w szafce z eliksirami.

\- To bezużyteczne, to nie potrzebne. To muszę wziąć. I to. Merlinie, nie wiedziałem, że to jeszcze tam jest. - Część fiolek lądowała w kufrze mężczyzny.

Po kilku minutach Severus był już spakowany.

Powinienem się jeszcze przebrać, ale nie ma na to czasu. Samolot startuje za półtorej godziny – pomyślał.

Zaczarował swoje szaty, by wyglądały na mugolskie ubranie.

Resztę załatwię na lotnisku.

Snape zmniejszył swój kufer i schował go do kieszeni. Wychodząc, ustawił silne bariery ochronne na drzwiach swoich kwater.

Teraz po tego bachora.

 **Koniec prologu.**

 **Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...**


	2. Rozdział pierwszy - Podróż

Ze betę serdecznie dziękuję Zil i Eu - jesteście wspaniałe ;*

 **Rozdział pierwszy**

 **Podróż**

 _Pieprzony Snape!_ \- po raz setny pomyślał Harry.

Chłopak siedział na swoim kufrze. Obok stała walizka Snape'a, a sam właściciel ulotnił się gdzieś i wciąż był nieobecny.

 _Jak tylko wróci z... stamtąd musi odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Co robimy na lotnisku? I po co w ogóle mnie zabrał z Hogwartu. Pieprzony Snape!_

 _Godzinę wcześniej_

Harry leżał na swoim łóżku w dormitorium. Jak co wieczór, od pamiętnej nocy na cmentarzu, nie mógł zasnąć. Gdy zamykał oczy, widział śmierć Cedrika i odrodzenie Voldemorta. Przez cały pobyt u Dursleyów męczyły go koszmary. Co noc zrywał się ze snu zlany potem i z krzykiem uwięzionym w gardle. Dzięki Merlinowi tylko raz obudził swojego wuja. Za karę przez dwa dni dostawał tylko tosty i wodę. W Hogwarcie sprawy miały się inaczej. Harry każdego wieczora, gdy już wszyscy spali, rzucał na swoje łóżko zaklęcie wyciszające. W ten sposób unikał przykrych i wścibskich pytań. Jednak ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie dali się zwieźć. Dziewczyna już w pociągu zadawała mu setki pytań związanych z tym dniem. Ron tylko cicho spytał jak się czuje. I wtedy Harry nie wytrzymał.

\- Chcecie znać wszystkie szczegóły?! To wam je opowiem!

Od tamtej pory Ron unikał spojrzeń Pottera, ale Hermiona była nie ugięta. Mimo iż przestała naciskać na Harry'ego, obserwowała jego każdy krok. Chłopak był tego świadomy. Z jednej strony był wściekły na swoich przyjaciół za to, że nie wiedzieli kiedy przestać, z drugiej na siebie, że tak łatwo pozwolił sobie na wybuch.

Rozmyślania Pottera zostały przerwane przez otwierające się drzwi. Myśląc, że to Hermiona, która co noc zakrada się od dormitorium chłopaków, Harry zaczął udawać, że śpi. Zaskoczył go głos intruza.

\- Maxima Petrificus Totalus. Lumos.

Harry poczuł jak jego całe ciało nieruchomieje. Chłopak zaczął dziko się rozglądać. Widział poświatę różdżki i kontury jej właściciela, który zbliżał się. Zasłony zostały odsłonięte. Potter nie mógł uwarzyć własnym oczom.

 _SNAPE?!_ \- pomyślał.

\- Zanim cię odczaruję, Potter, musisz wiedzieć, że jeśli zaczniesz hałasować i obudzisz resztę zrobię z ciebie królika doświadczalnego na przyszłej lekcji Eliksirów – powiedział bez ogródek Snape, celując różdżką w Harry'ego. - Finite Incantatem.

Chłopak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że każdy jego mięsień napięty jest do granic możliwości, dopóki Snape nie zdjął zaklęcia. Chciał zapytać, co jego najbardziej znienawidzony profesor robi w wieży Gryfonów, ale nie zdążył, ponieważ Mistrz Eliksirów mu przeszkodził.

\- I żadnych zbędnych pytań. Nie mamy na to czasu. A jeśli chcesz zacząć paplać to jedno Silencio cię uciszy. - Snape nonszalancko przekładał różdżkę między palcami. - Spakuj wszystkie swoje rzeczy Potter. Wyjeżdżamy.

\- Nigdzie się z panem nie wybieram. - Harry usiadał na łóżku i skrzyżował ręce w geście obronnym.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Silencio.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Rzucił się w stronę stolika nocnego, po różdżkę, ale Snape był szybszy.

\- Incarcerous.* - Severus spojrzał na Potter, który zaplątał się w pościel. - Powiedziałem, że nie mamy czasu na dziecinne gierki, głupi bachorze. - Mimo, że profesor szeptał, w jego głosie było słychać wściekłość. - Skoro nie chcesz współpracować Potter, to cię do tego zmuszę. Gdzie są twoje rzeczy?

Harry pokręcił głową, ale spojrzał w stronę jednej z pięciu komód.

\- Przewidywalny, jak zwykle. - Profesor podszedł do szafy i machnął różdżką. Wszystkie ubrania chłopaka wylądowały na podłodze. Kolejne machnięcie i kufer Pottera otworzył się, a odzież trafiła do niego.

\- Masz jeszcze jakieś rzeczy? - zapytał Snape. Harry kiwnął głową. - Finite Incantatem. - Mężczyzna cofnął zaklęcie krępujące. - Spakuj je sam. Nie będę twoim skrzatem, Potter – dodał z sarkazmem.

Harry wyplątał się pościeli i sięgnął do szafki nocnej po okulary, które ściągnął kładąc się do łóżka. Z szuflady wyciągnął album, który dostał od Hagrida oraz paczuszkę z listami. Wszystko włożył do kufra i spojrzał oczekująco na Snape'a, pokazując na migi, żeby ten usunął działanie Silencio. Czarodziej cofnął zaklęcie.

\- A co z Hedwigą? - cicho zapytał chłopak.

\- Twoja sowa zostanie tutaj. Nie ma czasu, żebyś się przebrał więc... - Mężczyzna zamienił piżamę Pottera w ubranie codzienne. Chłopak zabrał jeszcze różdżkę i wsunął ją do kieszeni spodni. Snape w między czasie zmniejszył kufer Harry'ego i podał mu go.

\- Jeśli to wszystko, idziemy – Profesor skierował się do drzwi. - Ty przodem, Potter.

Harry wyminął mężczyznę i wyszedł z dormitorium. Snape rozejrzał się jeszcze po pomieszczeniu, po czym cofnął zaklęcie paraliżujące. Zamknął drzwi i dołączył do Pottera, który czekał na schodach. Razem opuścili wieżę.

Idąc za profesorem przez korytarze Hogwartu, Harry zastanawiał się, gdzie zabiera go Snape. Chciał zasypać swojego profesora milionami pytań, jednak nie chciał ryzykować tym, że nauczyciel znów użyje na nim Silencio. Spojrzał na mężczyznę. Ten patrzył przed siebie, marszcząc lekko brwi. Gdy dotarli do bramy Hogwartu spotkali Filcha.

\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze Snape. – Woźny patrzył na nich podejrzliwie. - Późna pora, jak na spacer po błoniach i to w towarzystwie ucznia. Szczególnie, że na zewnątrz szaleje burza. – Charłak spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Panie Filch, pan Potter będzie odrabiał szlaban, polegający na zbieraniu składników eliksirów w Zakazanym Lesie – nauczyciel skłamał bez mrugnięcie okiem. - Późna pora jest wynikiem tego, że niektóre z potrzebnych mi ziół muszą być zebrane w nocy. Inaczej stracą swoje magiczne właściwości.

\- Oczywiście, profesorze. W takim razie idę patrolować lochy podczas pańskiej nieobecności.

Snape kiwnął głową. Kiedy tylko Filch zniknął za zakrętem, mężczyzna skierował się do wyjścia. Lało jak z cebra. Harry po kilku chwilach był przemoknięty, jednak miał nadzieję, że gdy dotrą, tam gdzie mają dotrzeć, będzie mógł przebrać się w coś suchego. Nagle poślizgnął się na mokrej trawie. Przed upadkiem uratował go Snape, łapiąc go za łokieć.

\- Patrz pod nogi – warknął nauczyciel i ruszył przed siebie bez chwili zwłoki.

Harry musiał prawie biec, by za nim nadążyć.

\- Tu będzie dobrze – powiedział do siebie Severus. - Złap mnie mocno za ramię, Potter. Aportujemy się.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie. Sekundę później poczuł, jakby był wessany w wąską rurę. Po chwili to nieprzyjemne uczucie minęło. Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie. Ścisnął ramię Snape'a mocniej.

\- W porządku, Potter? - zapytał Severus, patrząc na ucznia uważnie.

\- Tak – odpowiedział chłopak i puścił rękę nauczyciela. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał rozglądając się. Znajdowali się w przejściu pomiędzy dwoma wysokimi budynkami. Z ulgą przyjął to, że nie padało.

\- Na lotnisku - Snape wskazał różdżką na Pottera i po chwili jego ubrania były suche. Tą samą czynną powtórzył na sobie. - Daj mi swój kufer. - Harry posłusznie podał zmniejszony przedmiot profesorowi. Ten wyciągnął również swój i oba położył na ziemi. - Engorgio. - Zaklęcie powiększyło walizki. Mężczyzna schował różdżkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, którą miał na sobie. - Idziemy. - Snape złapał za rączkę kufra i skierował się do wyjścia z zaułku.

Przed nimi ukazał się ogromy, oświetlony kompleks budynków. Co jakiś czas nad nim przelatywały samoloty. Napis na budynku, przy którym się aportowali, głosił "Lotnisko Heathrow".

 _A więc jesteśmy w pobliżu Londynu_ – pomyślał chłopak.

Harry nigdy nie był na lotnisku, więc rozglądał się z ciekawością. Mimo później pory, wszędzie kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi różnych narodowości. Prawie każdy ciągnął za sobą swój bagaż, mniejszy bądź większy. Wszyscy gdzieś się śpieszyli. W powietrzu rozbrzmiewał gwar wielu języków.

Obok chodnika, po którym szli znajdował się parking taksówek. Co chwilę do jakiejś wsiadał pasażer, a gdy tylko samochód odjechał, jego miejsce zajmował inny.

Chłopaka zdziwiło to, że Snape zachowywał się, jakby kiedyś tu był.

Snape i mugolskie lotnisko. Kto by pomyślał.

Harry z ciekawością przyglądał się swojemu profesorowi.

Po kilku minutach weszli do budynku oznaczonego napisem "Terminal 4" i Snape nagle się zatrzymał.

\- Zostaniesz tu z bagażami. Ja idę sprawdzić, z której bramy odlatuje nasz samolot. Powinienem wrócić za kilka minut.

Harry nie zdążył nawet zaprotestować, bo Mistrz Eliksirów zniknął w tłumie. Chłopak usiadł na swoim kufrze.

I czekał już tak ponad półgodziny. Znów spojrzał na zegar na przeciwległej ścianie. Dwudziesta trzecia pięćdziesiąt.

\- Gdzie on jest?! - Harry zapytał wściekle sam siebie, patrząc w kierunku, w którym udał się nauczyciel. - A może taki miał plan? Zostawić mnie na lotnisku? - Chłopak oparł głowę na rękach. - Pieprzony Snape.

\- Uważaj na słowa, Potter – warknął mężczyzna wyłaniając się nagle z tłumu.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął Harry podnosząc się z kufra. - Co teraz?

\- Nasz samolot odlatuje za półgodziny. Odprawa nie powinna potrwać długo. Idziemy.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i poszedł za profesorem.

 _W tym samym czasie w Hogwarcie_

Mimo późnej pory, Albus Dumbledore wykonywał swoje dyrektorskie obowiązki; przeglądał listy od rodziców uczniów. Przeważnie były to pytania o zachowanie lub też postępy w nauce. Czasem zdarzały się prośby o możliwość odwiedzin; te zazwyczaj przesyłali mugole. Dyrektor segregował listy na sześć małych stosów. Pierwsze cztery to listy dla opiekunów poszczególnych Domów, dwa pozostałe – pilne i te, które mogą poczekać.

Albus dokończył czytać list i odłożył go na kupkę "dla Minerwy".

\- Dziś wystarczy. Jak myślisz, Fawkes?

Feniks zaskrzeczał cichutko. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się i podniósł się z fotela. Nagle w jedno z okien uderzył ptak. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i machnięciem ręki otworzył okno. Do gabinetu wleciała przemoczona sowa. Usiadła na oparciu dyrektorskiego krzesła i otrzepała się z wody.

\- Kto cię wysłał biedaku w taką okropną pogodę? - Albus podszedł do zwierzęcia. Ku jego zdziwieniu sowa nie miała przy sobie żadnej przesyłki. Mężczyzna pogłaskał ptaka, a on zmienił się w małą kopertę.

A więc to Severus – pomyślał. - Zdolny chłopak. Ciekawe tylko, czemu wysłał list, a nie przyszedł osobiście? Z lochów przecież nie jest aż tak daleko.

Dyrektor otworzył kopertę i zaczął czytać.

 _Albusie._

 _Nie mam czasu by wyjaśniać moje, mimo wszystko, irracjonalne zachowanie, więc napiszę wprost. Po dzisiejszym zebraniu Zakonu uznałem, że Molly Weasley jest niespełna rozumu, a wszyscy, którzy ją poparli to idioci. Ja również. Dlatego zabrałem Pottera z Hogwartu. Twój złoty chłopiec** będzie ze mną bezpieczny, obiecuję Ci to._

 _Niestety nie napiszę, gdzie się wybieramy, ponieważ list mógłby wpaść w niepowołane ręce. Kiedy sytuacja w Zakonie będzie bardziej racjonalna (kiedy pozbędziesz się tej wariatki), wrócimy z Potterem. Możesz spodziewać się od czasu do czasu informacji ode mnie._

 _S.S._

 _P.S. Mam nadzieję, że wymyślisz jakąś wymówkę dla mojej nie obecności._

\- Byłeś mądrzejszy ode mnie - westchnął dyrektor ciężko. - Wszystko, co mogę zrobić to dać im więcej czasu. Rano i tak wszyscy się dowiedzą, że w Hogwarcie brakuje Harry'ego i Severusa. Ale na razie... - Albus wrzucił list do kominka. Światło w gabinecie zgasło, a mężczyzna zniknął za drzwiami swoich kwater.

 _Lotnisko Heathrow_

Dzięki kilku szybkim Confundusom czarodzieje bez problemu przeszli odprawę celną. Severus nie miał również kłopotu z biletami. Zdezorientowana hostessa wpuściła ich na pokład samolotu, życząc miłej podróży.

Problemem był Potter. Mimo tego, że się nie odzywał, Snape wiedział, że długo to nie potrwa. Po minie chłopaka widział, że ten toczy sam ze sobą spór, czy zacząć zadawać pytania, nawet pod karą zamknięcie ust Silencio. Siadając na swoim miejscu, Severus zdecydował, że gdy samolot wystartuje, da Potterowi szansę na zadanie dwóch pytań.

Stewardessy chodziły po pokładzie i pomagały pasażerom zapinać pasy.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Severusa jedna z kobiet.

\- Tak, dziękuję. Poradziliśmy sobie – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

Stewardessa uśmiechnęła się tylko i odeszła. Nagle zatrzeszczało pokładowe radio.

\- _Tu kapitan David Johnson. Witam państwa na pokładzie samolotu linii British Airways. Lot do Waszyngtonu potrwa maksymalnie siedem i półgodziny. Pogoda dopisuje, więc powinniśmy dotrzeć do Stanów szybciej. Startujemy za dwie minuty. Życzę państwu przyjemnej podróży._

Harry nie mógł wierzyć w to co właśnie usłyszał. Spojrzał wściekle na Snape'a.

\- Stany?! Zabierasz mnie do Stanów?! - zapytał rozzłoszczony chłopak.

\- Tak jak słyszałeś, Potter – odpowiedział Severus spokojnie. - I nie tym tonem. Właśnie zmarnowałeś swoje jedno z dwóch pytań, na które bym odpowiedział.

\- Dwa pytania?! Ja mam mnóstwo pytań!

\- Potter – tym razem Mistrz Eliksirów warknął. - Ucisz się albo znów użyję Silencio.

\- Dobra. Ale musi pan odpowiedzieć na moje jedno pytanie. Po co zabiera mnie pan do Stanów?

\- Cóż. Na to pytanie istnieje kilka odpowiedzi. Prawdziwe oraz fałszywe. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, którą ci dam. – Snape spojrzał na chłopaka z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Ten skrzyżował ramiona i patrzył tylko wściekle, wciąż milcząc zawzięcie. - Merlinie, Potter. Niech ci będzie, bo zaraz pękniesz. Zabieram cię do Stanów, ponieważ tak postanowił profesor Dumbledore.

\- Akurat – Harry mruknął pod nosem. - Dyrektor z pewnością wcześniej poinformowałby mnie, że gdziekolwiek planuje mnie, eee... wywieść. A pan nie zakradałby się wtedy do wieży i to w nocy.

\- Może i masz rację, a może i nie. Dałem ci już odpowiedź. Na więcej nie licz.

Harry wiedział, że już nic nie wskóra.

 _Na razie dam sobie spokój_ – pomyślał. - _Kiedy wylądujemy coś z niego wycisnę. Muszę!_

Chłopak z ciekawością rozejrzał się po samolocie. Niektórzy pasażerowie układali się na swoich siedzeniach, inni zakładali słuchawki. Potter spojrzał na Snape'a. Mężczyzna również założył na uszy sprzęt grający i miał zamknięte oczy. Harry postanowił iść za jego przykładem. Kiedy trochę się rozluźnił, zmęczenie zawładnęło jego ciałem. Samolot zaczął kołować na pasie startowym, a Harry zasnął przy łagodnej muzyce.

Za to Severus nie mógł zasnąć. Rozmyślał nad reakcją Albusa, gdy ten przeczyta wiadomość, którą mu wysłał. Martwiła go również jeszcze jedna rzecz. Czy Carlisle zgodzi się, by mogli się u niego zatrzymać na dłużej. Pozostała również kwestia przybranych dzieci wampira. Jak zareagują na Pottera, a co ważniejsze – co zrobi sam Wybraniec. Poza tym Severus nie miał wieści ze swojej dalekiej rodziny od czasu, gdy przystąpił do śmierciożerców. Urwał z nimi kontakt dla ich bezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że jeden z jego sług ma w rodzinie wampiry, pragnął by je przeciągnąć na swoją stronę.

Mimo że czarodzieje wiedzą o istnieniu wampirów, większość z nich uważa je za kreatury ciemności, które są bezmyślne i atakują zarówno czarodziei jak i mugoli. Z kolei, sami nieśmiertelni unikają kontaktu ze światem magicznym. Prawo, jakim rządzą się Volturi dotyczy również kontaktu z czarodziejami, więc nikt nie chce ryzykować. W Anglii tylko kilka osób magicznych jest świadoma istnienia takiej potężnej rodziny, jaką jest Volturi. Na całe szczęście Voldemort nadal pozostaje nie świadomy.

 _Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby Włosi zaczęli współpracować z Czarnym Panem_ – pomyślał Severus. - _To by oznaczało koniec dla nas wszystkich._ \- Mężczyzna spojrzał na śpiącego obok Pottera. - _Mam nadzieję, że problemy, jakie ciągnie za sobą ten chłopak, nie powędrują za nami do Forks_ – Snape westchnął ciężko. - _Nie chcę później żałować, że plan ratowania twojego tyłka będzie początkiem czegoś, z czego nie będę wstanie cię wyciągnąć._

 _Kilka godzin później – Hogwart_

Ron jak zwykle wstał ostatni. Ciężko podniósł się z łóżka i na ślepo poszedł do łazienki. Kiedy wrócił do sypialni i dotarło do niego, która jest godzina, zaczął gorączkowo szukać swojej szkolnej szaty.

\- O, cześć Ron – przywitał się Neville wchodząc.

\- Tak, tak. Cześć. Jest! - Rudzielec założył na siebie szatę i zaczął rozglądać się za butami. - Słuchaj Neville! Nie widziałeś może moich butów?

\- Nie. Muszę już iść. Na razie – odpowiedział pulchny chłopak i wyszedł z wieży.

Ron zajrzał pod swoje łóżko i z ulgą przyjął to, że jego buty tam były. Gdy je założył, chwycił za swoją szkolą torbę i staną jak wryty. Po chwili opamiętał się i wybiegł z dormitorium.

\- Hermiona! - krzyczał zbiegając po schodach. - Hermiona! - Zatrzymał się dopiero w salonie, który pełny był uczniów. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Weasley'a z ciekawością.

\- Ron, po co te krzyki? - zapytała dziewczyna, siedząc w jednym z foteli.

\- Harry zniknął – powiedział bez ogródek chłopak.

\- Przecież Harry wstaje pierwszy, dlatego nie było go w sypialni, kiedy wstałeś. Na pewno jest w Wielkiej Sali. Nie potrzebnie panikujesz – odpowiedział Hermiona.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Zniknął jego kufer.

\- Ron, nie bądź śmieszny...

Rudzielec przerwał jej.

\- To chodź i sama sprawdź.

Hermiona prychnęła i poszła do dormitorium chłopców. Pierwsze co rzuciło jej się w oczy, to faktyczny brak kufra Harry'ego. Odwróciła się do Rona, który przyszedł za nią i wskazała na szafy.

\- Która jest jego?

Chłopak wskazał na jedną z komód. Dziewczyna podeszła i otworzyła drzwi. Szafa była pusta. Nie tracąc czasu, podbiegła do szafki nocnej. Przejrzała jej szuflady; również były opróżnione. Hermiona, ze strachem w oczach, spojrzała na bladego Rona.

\- On naprawdę zniknął. Musimy powiadomić dyrektora.

 **Koniec rozdziału pierwszego.  
Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.**


End file.
